Slow Movements
by FallenFan77
Summary: He is watching her from his place, perched up in the branches of the Goshinboku, as she does slow movements. Now a two shot, Inuyasha watches her from her where she stand, suddenly feeling irritated at how she is dancing with another.
1. Chapter 1

**Slow Movements**

-x-

_- By:FallenFan77_

**Author's Note**

Another little out-of-the-blue story, I hope you like it! Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

He was watching her from the branches of the Goshinboku. His golden-amber eyes staring at the figure below, her curvaceous form moving with the music that was playing softly.

A woman's voice was playing from the little box that he noticed, placed by the bole of the god tree. _It's for a dance, Inuyasha_. The words that she had spoken to him when he arrived to bring her back to his time.

His eyes traced her graceful movements as she began to glide across the ground, her arm stretching out to the side, as well as her upper body. Inuyasha gulped deeply, feeling heat warm his cheeks, all the while he tried to turn his attention to the cat who lazily slept on the grass beneath the branch he was perched in.

Gazing in the modern miko's direction, he noticed her eyes were closed and her movements moving slowly with soft music and chanting he heard from the mysterious little box. _Ba..lay, the wench calls it, _He thought, scrunching his nose when the scent of something being cooked inside the home, knowing that her mother was preparing the midday meal.

_She says that it's an elegant dance, and she looks so delicate, yet she is clumsy whenever we are fighting demons._ His eyes trailed over to her gradual flow, her right foot was pointed and slowly moving up to her knee.

Inuyasha stuffed his hands, crossed over the other, inside the sleeves of his kariginu. His head turned to the side as he kept a watchful eye on the girl who didn't seem to mind his presence. Her leg had extended outwards, going back down to the ground again.

Kagome had bit her lip, trying to remember the next step, her eyes snapped open as she recalled that she had to do a pique turn. A traveling turn in which she had to spot in a direction in which she had to go in.

_Okay, all I have to do is point with my right which is extended to the side, but first spot,_ She thought, gnawing at the bottom of her lip when her oceanic blue eyes trailed to the bright red in the tree that she noticed in her peripheral vision. _That will do._

Drawing a deep breath, Kagome resumed her small dance and was spinning in the direction of the half dog demon whom tensed as she neared. When she was about to do her finishing pose, Inuyasha had jumped down the Goshinboku and held her shoulders, startling her.

"You're going to get dizzy wench and hurt yourself," He said, gripping her shoulders to keep her in place, but they lowered to her upper arms. Kagome opened her mouth to retort but she only smiled in return. Even with his gruff demeanor he had shown, his voice was laced with concern, if not only apprehension.

"I'm fine." She answered effortlessly as he tried to hold her still when she moved. However in that small movement, she lifted her hand to her forehead, her vision blurring for a few seconds. "Okay, maybe I did more turns than I was supposed to."

"Keh! Stupid, you could have injured yourself if you did anymore." Inuyasha looked into her eyes and she in his.

Kagome let out a small giggle, rising on her toes and leaned forward to kiss his cheek,"Thank you." Inuyasha tensed only a little, blushing at the closeness and the kiss she had given him, and muttered under his breath,"Whatever…can we go now?"

The miko in his arms nodded. "Sure, why don't I go change and we can go." She moved awkwardly in his arms and he let go of her. "I'll just be…" Kagome said, her eyes flicking back and forth to him and the entrance to her home.

"I'll be waiting, don't take too long." He mumbled before jumping back to the branch he was in prior. Kagome nodded and shook her head as she turned to walk to her home, a smile gracing her features.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, I guess that's that then. How was it? I like writing little one shots time to time. Thank you for reading, until then minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow Movements**

-x-

_- By:FallenFan77_

**Author's Note**

This is the second installment of Slow Movements. I hope you like it. I wasn't sure if I should continue, but I couldn't help but write another part. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Souta squirmed uneasily as he sat next to the hanyō who growled in anger. The boy slightly moved closer to his grandfather at the sudden uncomfortable aura around his hero.

Even if the people sitting in front and behind the half demon, were completely oblivious to the way he was dressed, they knew that he was very miffed about one thing that they would see. It would always be whenever one of the dancers for the show would dance with the charming brown-haired boy who played the main lead.

_If he touches her one more time, I swear I'll tear those arms of his right out of their sockets,_ Inuyasha continued to growl, holding a tight fist in the air. He had tried to stay calm as possible. Hell, even the kid tried to calm him down, but to no prevail.

Souta had informed him that Kagome had to dance so much with Hojo for the role she had played. Considering the fact that she was the main lead, she was given many dancing scenes with the guy. Souta let out a sigh, reaching out to pat his hero on his forearm.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she's just playing the part," He reassured the half demon that nothing, absolutely _nothing, _was going on between his sister and Hojo.

Starting to feel even more annoyed, Inuyasha's eye twitched continuously as he watched Kagome twirl around and around like she had done the night prior. He itched to tackle the guy, Hobo he considered instead of his real name, for ever laying a hand or reaching for _his_ miko when she spun his away.

This "Hobo" character wasn't dancing like a pansy, one of the factors he disliked, while the girls were dancing gracefully but Kagome seemed to be the one that stuck out the most for him.

Inuyasha knew that his grip on the handles of the chair tensed when they had begun to dance together once more. However he nearly lost it when Hojo had dipped Kagome for the finale. Souta let out a startled yelp when the chair beside him cracked only a little.

_It's just for her damn dance, damn it, and the wench doesn't know what the hell is going on with me._

* * *

"Oh you did great Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she had presented her daughter with a bouquet of flowers then hugged her tightly. Kagome smiled and embraced her mother in return,"Thank you mama." They were currently standing outside of the auditorium after waiting for Kagome to be released after the show had ended.

Inuyasha stood by the wall, one leg propped up as his head stared at the white floor. His anger was now gone only to be replaced by uncertainty, and the reason was the girl who turned to look at him with a broadened smile.

Her eyes seemed to glisten in the dimmed light and she soon ambled toward him. Soon his nose smelt her floral scent and the smell of some odd odors that were on her hair, which was held up in a bun.

The girl stopped a few feet away and her head tilted in concern for her half demon protector who had emotions cross his eyes. "Inuyasha is something wrong?" She asked. Stubbornly turning his head to the side, Inuyasha keh'ed and shook his head,"Nothings wrong."

Kagome blinked twice and shrugged,"If you say so, come on, let's go. Mama will be making us a big dinner before we can go." Kagome tugged on his sleeve and smiled at him as he glanced her way.

"Keh…" Inuyasha muttered, following right behind her.

* * *

After a subtle yet talkative dinner, Inuyasha perched on one of the trees of the Goshinboku as he tried to clear his mind. _The kid said it doesn't mean a thing, __so why the hell am I thinking of it?_

He growled lowly in irritation, his golden-amber orbs fixed on the small movements in the house where the object of his thoughts stood in. Surprisingly, he didn't even notice the girl standing and calling his name for what it seemed to her was the third time she had.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally said a little bit louder than the other times. Her hands were placed on her hips when he finally looked her way. Kagome could see that he was troubled, she knew it wasn't because of the new moon that was approaching, or it could have been likely due to the sudden appearance of Kikyo.

"What?" He said rather gruffly, arching a brow in questioning as to why the modern miko was calling for him. Kagome pursed her lip, her brows knitting to find the right words,"I was just worried, about you I mean, you've been acting kind of…off after the show. I just thought you wanted to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, wench. Why don't you just go and sleep already. At sunrise we will be leaving." Inuyasha turned his head up to divert his gaze from her, he knew that she would be angry about him calling her wench, knowing that would earn him a "sit."

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose,"I was just…never mind," She turned to walk away but was halted when she was stopped by a clawed hand on her shoulder.

A blush crept on her cheeks, her eyes searching through his when she glanced over her shoulder, remembering the way he had held her the day before.

"That dance, are you going to do that again?" Inuyasha found himself asking her, not really knowing why he had done so in the first place.

Kagome's mouth was agape and she smiled in understanding,"What you mean to say is that am I going to dance with Hojo-kun again." She noticed him tense and growl vexedly. "Then no, I am not," She told him, fully turning her body to face him completely.

"Keh, good," He said in relief. Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms and found her to be inspecting him in curiosity. "What is it now?" He said.

Kagome merely dismissed his arrogant inquiry and moved her right hand up to hold his left, not missing the confused look on his face as she clasped her hand in his. "Let's dance," She said letting out a small giggle when she took a step back and he followed suit, however he was quite unsure and hesitant.

"It's just small slow movements Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she began to teach him how to dance with her.

Inuyasha flushed slightly at the sudden closeness, not really use to the nearness of holding her so intimately. He was stronger than that but only the small movements of the girl he stared out made all of his defenses leave his head.

Kagome let out a laugh as he awkwardly yet affectively twirled her. She placed her small hand on his chest and she flushed under his gaze as they locked eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi watched from the window and smiled,"All it took was slow movements to bring them closer together."

* * *

**Author's Note**

How was it minna-san? Was it okay, did you like it? It took a little time for me to have this up.

Thank you:

Wilhem Wigworthy  
A-game  
Guest  
Lady Kazuko  
SuperMikoFromTheFuture  
Life's A Beauty  
IndigoArcher89  
Inu-chan

Also to favorites and followers; Lady Kazuko, Life's A Beauty, Maryalice11, SuperMikoFromTheFuture, Wilhem Wigworthy, anime4eva222, corde amare, and kittyangelita1126. Thank you so much for reading, until then! Feel free to check out my other stories and little one-shots, until then!


End file.
